


Remember Our Love

by Torra_Katze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I'm really sorry about this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra_Katze/pseuds/Torra_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga isn’t expecting to be woken up by way of Tetsuya frantically shaking his shoulder, nor is he expecting to roll over and see that the time is 2:43 in the morning. </p>
<p>“Something’s wrong, Taiga.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this. My dog died Monday night/Tuesday morning, and I needed an outlet. I'm sad to say Nigou paid for my grief.

Taiga isn’t expecting to be woken up by way of Tetsuya frantically shaking his shoulder, nor is he expecting to roll over and see that the time is 2:43 in the morning.

“Testuya…?” the redhead flips the switch to the bedside lamp, flinching at the sudden flood of light. He voice is throaty with sleep and he rubs blurs out of his eyes, “Wha—?”

“Something’s wrong, Taiga.” When the blue-haired man leaves out the usual affectionate honorific at the end of Taiga’s name, hairs start rising on the back of the redhead’s neck.

“Tetsuya…?” Taiga sits up when the other suddenly throws back the covers and leaves the bed, looking frantically around the room.

“Where’s Nigou?” Tetsuya doesn’t wait for a reply. He whistles, the shrill noise wavering up and down in the way that usually has the dog running. The shorter man starts towards the open door to the bedroom as Taiga jumps from the mattress. He has a horrible feeling.

There’s a sharp wail from the living room, and the dread in the pit of Taiga’s stomach jolts up into his throat. The tall man manages to get to the doorway, but the scene before him causes his knees to weaken. His shoulder hits the jamb and his heart breaks to pieces in his chest.

The feeling he had is confirmed in the worst way.

Nigou is lying in his bed, like he has every night since he got it ten years ago when he got too big for their bed. There’s a peaceful expression on his muzzle, but his chest is very still, and there aren’t any squeaking snores emanating from his nose.

“Nigou…” Tetsuya’s eyes are wide and wet. His hand reaches shakily to touch the dog’s flank, but flinches back before he makes contact. “Nigou… Nigou, please…”

“Tetsuya,” Taiga whispers, anguished, “Tetsuya, he was thirteen… he was old; he had a good life.”

“ _Nigou!_ ”  Tetsuya lurches forward on his knees, burying his face and hands into the dog’s soft fur sobbing. Tears come unbidden to Taiga’s own eyes, but he forces them back. Nigou had become a constant in his life, just as much as Tetsuya had. The pup had grown into his large paws, becoming a seventy pound ball of excitement, standing shoulder-to-thigh with Taiga. Nigou had helped him get over his irrational fear of dogs, for the most part. He was still wary of them, but he was equally wary of most animals.

Tetsuya’s wails grew in fever and pitch. Taiga hadn’t ever seen the man lose it like this, not even when they’d lost against Touou the first time, way back in high school.

Speaking of…

Taiga sighed, knowing that Testuya probably wanted to be left to mourn in solitude, but wanting so much to stride over and scoop the much smaller man against his chest. He knew better however, so he turned back into their room to collect his phone.

He called Riko first, knowing she’d always answer the phone, no matter the time of night.

“ _Taiga-kun…? Why are you calling so late?_ ” her voice was thick and sleepy, and Taiga felt a pang of regret to have to wake her up with this news.

“Coach, I was calling to let you know that Nigou passed away this morning.” There was a hitch in the woman’s breathing, “Just thought that you’d like to know, seeing as how he was practically family.”

“ _Don’t worry, Taiga. I’ll let everyone know. We’ll all be over shortly._ ”

“Um, could you try to, y’know, get ahold of Tetsuya’s _other_ friends, too…? I’d do it myself but…”

“ _I have everything under control, Taiga. You go take care of Testuya._ ”

The woman hung up the phone. Taiga smiled grimly in the face of her usual readiness. Before he could join Tetsuya in the front with Nigou, his phone rang and he stared at the name on the screen in mild awe.

“Momoi…? That was fast…”

“ _Tai-kun, I just heard the news. Leave the others to me, okay?_ ”

“Of course, Momoi-san,”

She hung up just as swiftly as she’d called and Taiga was finally relieved to go take care of Tetsuya, who was worryingly quiet. Taiga found him in the same position, stroking gently down Nigou’s side and whispering softly in a watery voice. Taiga’s steps were silent as he moved to join the other man at the dog’s bed. He settled heavily beside Tetsuya and rubbed circles tenderly into the blue-haired man’s shuddering back. The whispers stopped in favor of the short, stuttering breaths of the pained and mourning.

They sat like that for a while, Taiga offering whatever comfort Tetsuya would accept, and Tetsuya crying his eyes out. Eventually, the shorter man turned his head just enough to be heard.

“Will… will you go get h-his f-favorite blanket, p-please… I d-don’t want him t-to be c-cold anymore…”

If Taiga’s heart hadn’t already been broken, the vulnerable, pleading face that Tetsuya pointed up at him would have done it tenfold. Taiga stood up without a word to retrieve the item from the corner of the couch where Nigou liked to curl up during the day.

He laid the cloth out on the floor, straightening it carefully. When Tetsuya sat up and moved to pull the dog into his arms, Taiga stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“He was my friend, too. Let me.” Nigou was a fairly large dog, probably weighing over half of Tetsuya, but Taiga was heart-wrenchingly gentle as he bundled the dog into his arms and then laid him respectfully onto his blanket. The redhead folded Nigou into the blanket so that his body wasn’t out in the open anymore, then dropped a small kiss right where the dog’s head was covered, eyes squeezed painfully shut. The floodgates opened again; Tetsuya flung himself into Taiga’s arms, wailing out his broken heart.

Taiga squeezed him, burying his face in the other’s shoulder and holding on. It was gut-clenching, looking over Tetsuya’s thin shoulder and seeing the unmoving lump that used to be an energetic, happy dog.

The doorbell rang. Taiga lifted Tetsuya into his arms, who curled into him and continued bawling, and moved to open the door.

In the hallway stood their former Coach, and the rest of their Winter Cup team: Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda; those who’d known Nigou the best. Behind them stood the Generation of Miracles in all their multi-colored glory, as well as their hangers-on: Momoi, and Takao. Even Taiga’s brother was there, standing just in front of Murisakibara and smiling sadly at the picture Tetsuya undoubtedly made, small and fragile and inconsolable in Taiga’s arms.

“Just—come in, I guess. He’s just over there. We put him in his favorite blanket, so be careful.”

They all filed passed. Kise was already crying, the big baby, so was Takao, and Aomine, Midorima, and Murisakibara had the good grace to at least look as mournful as the rest of them. The GoM hadn’t had much contact with the pup while they were in high school, but over the years and subsequent unannounced visits to their flat, they’d formed their own special bonds with Nigou, though, they were probably here more for Tetsuya’s benefit than anything.

Hyuuga and Riko made a beeline for the lump on the floor, kneeling down respectfully. Kiyoshi joined them, placing one huge palm on Nigou’s side. The rest of Seirin’s former team followed, sitting in a circle around the dog and bowing their heads in sadness. Poor Furihata had joined Kise and Takao in tears, and Akashi stood stolidly behind him with his hands on his shoulders, offering solidarity.

Kise’s tears were pouring rapidly down his face. Aomine stayed silent, arm around the blond’s waist. Momoi was tucked into the blue-haired man’s other side, eyes wet, but holding it together admirably. Takao’s face was buried in Midorima’s chest, and the green-haired doctor allowed it, keeping the much shorter man wrapped in his embrace.

Himuro pulled up next to Taiga with Murisakibara hovering nearby. Taiga didn’t acknowledge his presence, but accepted his brother’s wordless comfort all the same.

There was a long moment of silence. No one so much as shuffled their feet in deference to the lifeless Nigou.

Therefore, Taiga nearly jumped as the silence was broken by none other than Tetsuya himself.

“Akashi-kun,”

The shorter redhead was already moving out the door, cellphone in hand, “I’ll take care of it. I assume you want him cremated?”

Tetsuya nodded silently and Akashi was gone.

They all kept silent vigil until dawn when the people from the crematorium came to collect the dog and carry him away.

Tetsuya sobbed once, then fell disconcertingly quiet.  
\-----------------------------------------

For two weeks, Tetsuya wandered aimlessly around the apartment, looking lost and confused. Taiga kept catching him going to pour food into Nigou’s empty bowl, then realizing what he was doing and crumpling into himself. It hurt Taiga somewhere deep in his heart to see Tetsuya so listless.

So, he took matters into his own hands. After a blissfully quiet shift at the fire station, Taiga set out immediately for the address Akashi had helpfully supplied when Taiga had called for advice the previous night while Tetsuya was asleep.

Surprisingly, the store was small and homely looking. The noise inside was to be expected and nothing Taiga couldn’t handle.

A woman came up to him, smiling brightly, “Good afternoon, what can I help you with?”

“Ah…” Taiga scratched the back of his head nervously, “well, um, our dog died a few weeks ago, and my boyfriend… he’s really sad…” Taiga’s arm dropped. “I just want to see him smile again.”

The girl’s face immediately turned sympathetic, “I’m sorry to hear that. What kind of dog was he?”

“Alaskan Malamute I think; the curly-tailed ones. Tetsuya, my boyfriend, found him as a stray when we were in high school.”

“Does he have a preference for size? Malamutes are kinda big, but not huge. Maybe we can start there? We have two Alaskan Malamutes, as well as a few Huskies here and some Labs and Retrievers. Do you want to go look?”

“Ah, yeah, sure… Sorry I’m not more helpful. I was irrationally afraid of dogs from most of my childhood, so I never really got around to learning the different breeds.”

“It’s no problem!” The girl smiled, “He must be very special that you let the dog live with you, even though you’re afraid of them. How long have you been together?” Suddenly she blushed, “I’m very sorry, that was rude.”

Taiga laughed, “Don’t mind, I lived in America, I’m accustomed to ruder. Let’s see, Nigou was thirteen soo… eleven and a half years now? They moved in with me when Tetsuya got into the nearby college to become a kindergarten teacher ten years ago.”

The woman sighed dreamily as she opened a door further into the facility, “That’s a long time, you’re very lucky to have that kind of relationship.” She shut the door behind her and gestured to the room at large. “This is where we keep the larger breeds. As you can see, there aren’t many. Tokyo really isn’t the best place for big dogs.”

Taiga hummed quietly in acknowledgement as he moved up the two rows of cages; ten on either side. There was one dog in each pen; some were older looking, probably two or more, but most were puppies, scrabbling over themselves to greet the newcomers.

Both of the dogs that looked like Nigou were older, too old for what Taiga was aiming for, much to his regret. He had to bypass them and they seemed to accept that they weren’t going home with him today.

As he passed their cages, he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and his head turned instinctively to look. He froze when his eyes met a pair of familiar blues.

They looked like Nigou’s and Tetsuya’s eyes, and Taiga wondered if his life would forever revolve around that particular eye-shape and shade of blue.

“Him,” he said, pointing. “I want him.”

The girl looked startled, “That was fast, what made you pick him?” she asked, even as she moved to open the kennel and scoop the puppy up.

“It’s the eyes. Those are Tetsuya’s eyes.” And they really were. The dog even looked at him in the same, vaguely condescending way that Nigou and Tetsuya did back before Taiga got over his fear of dogs.

She handed the pup to him and led him to the front where she rang him up and pulled out a sheet of paperwork for him to fill out.

“What name would you like on the tag?” She asked, already prepping the small machine beside her, “He’s got all his current shots, but you’ll have to take him to the vet soon to update him and get a chip. I’ve already put in your address and telephone.”

“Hajime; I think I’ll call him Hajime.”

“ _Beginning_ , huh? You’re very romantic.”

Taiga blushed self-consciously and the girl laughed, finishing the tag and handing it and its complementary collar over.

“Have a good day! I hope Tetsuya-san likes him! He’s a real sweetheart.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”  
\-----------------------------------------

Taiga had a difficult time trying to open the door while holding a squirming puppy, but he managed. He peeked his head in, sighing in relief when Tetsuya didn’t appear to be in the immediate vicinity.

“Alright,” Taiga whispered to the pup, attracting his undivided attention, “You need to be quiet, okay? He doesn’t know about you yet.”

The puppy licked his chin, and Taiga sighed again.

The redhead entered the apartment, “Tetsuya? Hey, could you go to the living room and close your eyes? I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Taiga…? What—”

“Just trust me, okay? Go sit on the couch, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Taiga listened until he heard the telltale squeak of the couch springs, then jumped into action, pulling his shoes off and stepping further into the apartment. He peered around the corner, pleased to see Tetsuya sitting where he was told with his eyes closed.

“Okay, keep ‘em closed until I say, got it?”

Tetsuya nodded patiently.

“Alright, hold out your hands and open your eyes in three… two… one!” Taiga shoved the dog into the other man’s hands just as he opened his eyes. Eyes which swiftly filled with tears.

“Oh… oh shit, Tetsu, don’t cry!” Taiga knelt in front of the blue-haired man, looking up into his face while the puppy wiggled. “Please don’t cry; I thought you’d like him. His name is Hajime and he’s a Siberian Husky. Please don’t be sad…”

Tetsuya shook his head, “These aren’t tears of sadness, Taiga-kun. I’m very happy.” The smaller man hugged the wriggling pup to his chest, getting face licks for his troubles. For the first time in two weeks, Tetsuya laughed as he scratched Hajime behind the ears.

“He’s very pretty, Taiga.” He stroked a finger over one of Hajime’s little black ‘eyebrows’, the only dark spots on his entirely white body. They made him look kind of mad, but in a really adorable way, “He has Nigou’s eyes…”

Taiga reached up and grabbed Tetsuya’s hand, smiling softly, “He has _your_ eyes…”

Tetsuya ducked his head, but Taiga saw the thin stream of tears anyway, “Thank you, Taiga.”

“You’re welcome, Tetsuya.”

On the shelf above the entertainment system sat Nigou’s ashes in a beautiful rosewood box. Taiga liked to think the dog was pleased with his decision to bring back Tetsuya’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering Our Love
> 
> I was chosen today  
> I'm learning to fly  
> The world took me away,  
> But please don't cry.
> 
> And I chose you today  
> To try and be strong  
> So please don't you cry  
> And don't say that I'm gone.
> 
> When you're feeling alone  
> Just remember our love,  
> I'm up near the stars  
> Looking down from above.
> 
> Remember our love  
> In a moment you'll see  
> That I'm still here beside you  
> When you're thinking of me.
> 
> ~Julie Epp


End file.
